


Holding Your Hand Until The End

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Going down with the ship, M/M, double suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Hux and Kylo's final moments at the end of the war.





	Holding Your Hand Until The End

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt ficlet.

The bulkheads of the ship creaked and groaned all around him, the noise loud and sickening; it was the fanfare of his destruction. The Resistance had penetrated the ship’s armour and were boarding. Hux had ordered the crew to evacuate to a nearby planet and surrender to the rebels, but he did not go with them. After a long and brutal war, the Finalizer was now the only remaining First Order vessel, and Hux would not run.  
  
The bridge was empty now, and Hux stood with his head held high at the main control panel, waiting until the last possible moment to overload the main reactor and scuttle the ship. A moment later Hux heard the door to the bridge slide open and a single figure entered.  
  
“Hux, it’s me!” Kylo called out hurriedly, in reaction to Hux’s quick move towards the control panel. Hux sighed and droped his arm back behind his back.  
  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Hux asked in despair. “I told you to evacuate.”  
  
“So I can surrender myself into rebel custody?” Kylo replied, as he walked towards the other man. “That’s a fate worse than death.” Kylo reached Hux’s side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Besides, I couldn’t just leave you.”  
  
Hux let out another deep sigh and looked up at his lover. “It’s over, Kylo, but I won’t run; I won’t spend the rest of my life in hiding.” He reached out to Kylo and cupped his cheek; gently wiping away a tear with his thumb.  
  
“Then we’ll do it together,” Kylo told him; determined. This wasn’t what Hux had wanted. He wanted to live his final moments with a hope that Kylo would be safe, that the resistance would spare him. He knew it was unlikely, but to have that hope taken away was almost too much to bare.  
  
“Together,” Hux agreed. His hand was shaking now as he held Kylo’s in his own, and guided their joined hands towards the button that would end their world. They could hear noises coming from the hallway now; heavy boots and raised voices. This was it.  
  
“It’s been an honour, General,” Kylo said, the effort of holding back his tears making his voice sound stiff. Hux leaned in and kissed Kylo for the last time; his heart breaking when they pulled away. Their hands squeezed together tightly, hovering over the switch, waiting.  
  
When the rebels opened the door and started to pour onto the command deck, Hux and Kylo pressed the button with their joined hands. The last thing they saw was a blinding white light.  



End file.
